The wandering shinobi
by sourmoebot
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha are at the valley of ends. Both charging their most powerful attacks and then leapt at each other. Naruto, instead of using all his force, disabled his rasengan allowing Sasuke to kill him in battle, but what if this simple change in the story, changed the path of the future? Naru/Hina in the later chapters and obviously some Sakura bashing!
1. Chapter 1 - Valley of end

**Title: The village hidden in darkness**

**This is a new story, yes I know I write too much new stories and haven't really updated much on others but once I get a story stuck in my head, I have to write it down and trust me I am only uploading the stories I think I will keep working on and wrote in a good way. I have written hundreds of new stories and I haven't uploaded them because they either suck or I didn't like the idea with it**

**Hopefully you enjoy this and please review, I would like to know what you think of this :)**

**Chapter 1 - Valley of end **

Two kids, in their teens, battling to the death. For what you may ask, well one of them wants to kill the other so that he can get stronger and the other wants to save his best friend from an eternal demise of revenge and hatred

One had blonde hair, the other had dark raven hair. One had blazing blue eyes, the other had red devilish ones. One represented hope, the other represented revenge. One was Naruto Uzumaki, the other was Sasuke Uchiha

Both kids had finally charged up their final attacks. Naruto used Rasengan, a purple ball of massive chakra, and Sasuke used Chidori, a black and white ball of lightning. Both leapt towards each other. Naruto aimed towards Sasuke's heart, ready to kill him while Sasuke aimed at Naruto's lower regions

"Naruto!" screamed Sasuke

"Sasuke!" yelled Naruto

All would have ended well if this split decision was never made but alas

_"I can't do this, he is my best and only friend" _Thought Naruto

He re-absorbed the purple ball of chakra, and intentionally grazed Sasuke's headband to show that he could have killed him, but spared him.

Sasuke on the other hand had no intention of pulling back. He aimed at Naruto's chest, creating a gaping hole that was once where his heart was. Thanks to Sasuke Uchiha, the wielder of the mangekyo sharingan, Naruto Uzumaki is dead

The last thing Naruto saw was his best friend, the one he treated as a brother, rip his chest. Pain, hatred, revenge, despair and sadness burned through the blonde. He wanted Sasuke to do the same as he did, to pull back and show that he is still cared for him but alas his wishes did not come true and Naruto Uzumaki was no more

Sasuke looked at his fallen ex-comrade, with a smile on his face. _"Guess I was stronger dope" _Thought Sasuke as he looked at his fallen headband with the scratch on it made by none other then the number one unpredictable ninja. "He held back!"screamed Sasuke, regret, anger, revenge, humility were emotions that surged through the blonde's counterpart. Sadly the Uchiha was still alive, and with that he took his leave

Blue flames began spurting out of the dead leaf ninja. His empty, lifeless blue eyes began to change to silvery ones. His teeth and whisker marks became more ferocious looking, his hands became claws, his hair changing from sunlight yellow to dark orange

This was happening due to Naruto's death. The kyuubi was forcing himself to revive the fallen kid. Why you ask? well the Kyuubi was growing quite fond of the kid, he felt that he did not deserve to die at this moment

Even though one of the most powerful demons can kill anyone with ease, it would still be hard for him to fully recreate a heart along with organs and the necessary components that Naruto needs to survive

**_"Dammit kit, why risk yourself for him" _**Thought the all powerful demon as he sacrificed all his power to the kid. This caused Naruto's seal to glow bright orange as a small nine tailed fox made of pure orange flames emerged from it. At the same time, the blue flames were being combined with the orange flames from the fox, creating a very dark lavender, almost magenta, colour to the chakra

This transformation was permanent due to the fact that the Kyuubi no kitsune just named it's successor. Yes, the kyuubi wants Naruto to be his successor, making Naruto into a demon of such, and as we all know, demons cannot be killed by mortals and that is no exception for the dark hearted Uchiha. Naruto was being rebuilt and all of a sudden, the dark lavender flames disappeared, along with the orange flaming fox, all that is left was a blonde kid, drenched in his own blood

Kakashi was Naruto's sensei and as he jumped through the woods he felt the demonic chakra and the killer intent of the two boys. He then felt that one has diminished and the other was slowly fading away. He knew that only one of his students could have lived that day and he was right for the most part since he arrived at the location to see his fallen student. Kakashi then looked at the hole that was on Naruto while a tear rolled down his one eye

A pink haired girl was waiting for someone at the entrance. She dressed her self up nicely and put on some of her favourite perfume. Today was the day that she will see the one she loved come back. She didn't care that the one she loved has killed, or that he deserted her village, no, she thought that the power of love triumphs over that. When she saw one figure running towards her direction, she called it out "HEY KAKASHI-SENSEI!" her screeching voice booming loudly through the town

"Sakura, this isn't the time" said Kakashi as he walked to the hospital, while carrying the blonde ninja with him

"Where is Sasuke-kun?!" screeched the female

"I don't know" said Kakashi

Sakura just got angry and pointed at Naruto, saying "You didn't keep your promise, you... you JERK!"

She walked away leaving an angry Kakashi who left without saying anything to the pink haired young lady

The title of hokage was not just bestowed on anyone, you had to be smart, cunning and powerful. You had to be caring, compassionate and reasonable. You had to also be able to deal with the countless amount of paperwork that the current Hokage is doing. _"How do they do it?" _was what the godaime Hokage, Tsunade, was thinking

nock nock nock

"Come in" said Tsunade as Hatake Kakashi, the silver haired jounin arrived

Tsunade looked at him, she saw guilt, sadness, despair and the feeling of wanting to be forgiven._ "These are not the eyes of Kakashi but the eyes of a weakling"_ thought Tsunade as she told the jounin to speak.

"Hokage-sama, I am here to give you a report of the Uchiha retrieval mission" said Kakashi

"Let me hear it" said Tsunade

"As you may already know, Choji Akimichi was found at a state of near death due to the cause of severe chakra loss, he will make a recovery in the next few days due to the newfound healing ability of the final Akimichi food pill. Neji Hyuga was found in a near death state where a chakra filled arrow almost pierced his heart, he is also recovering and will be in a better state in the next few weeks" Kakashi then took a breath and continued "Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara and Rock Lee are suffering from a few broken bones but nothing serious since the sand team came and helped them" Kakashi then froze, he didn't know how tell the Hokage that her son like subordinate is dead

"What about Naruto" the Hokage asked

"Naruto Uzumaki is currently at the hospital" said Kakashi

"And?" she asked

"He is...dead" said Kakashi

Tsunade then started to cry, she lost her younger brother and lover, but now she lost someone who she saw as a son

"Tsunade-sa-"

"Just leave" said Tsunade while crying

"Do you want me to notify the others?" asked Kakashi

"I will notify the village tomorrow" said Tsunade as she pulled out a bottle of sake and started to drink

"Yes Tsunade-sama, I know how much Naruto meant to you" said Kakashi

""Before you go, what was the cause of his death?" asked Tsunade

Kakashi looked at her, fear rising through him, he was afraid of what will happen when he says "Chidori"

"Chidori?" she said, repeating that word again and again in her mind "Are you telling me that you taught Sasuke chidori!"

"Yes Hokage-sama"

"Get out!" she screamed as the sake bottle in her hand broke from the sheer strength of her right hand

Kakashi left the room, not knowing what to do, he went to the memorial stone to talk to his fallen sensei about his son

Kurama was the nine tailed demon fox of hatred. He has grown from a young summoned animal to something ferocious due to his plan for revenge. He was suppose to be an avenger, someone who will stop at nothing to obtain power to get revenge. Now Kurama was playing the part of guardian for Uzumaki Naruto. Giving up his power so that the blonde that jailed him lives on while Kurama would return to his original state of one tailed fox. All that power he had earned through hatred was all given to the kid, but someone wouldn't let him, it was the demon council

"We do not agree with your actions Kurama" said a racoon looking shadowy figure

"I am sorry one tail but I have to do this if I wanted the nine tailed powers preserved" Kurama said, but he also wanted the blonde to live

"Even so, we cannot simply allow a human to take your position, especially one that absorbed you" said a shadowy horse

"He won't be a human after I am done with him" said Kurama

"Still, he is a mere mortal" one of the council members said "And we cannot make him into a full demon without his consent"

"I will wake him up" said a man who was both black and white

Everyone gasped except for Kurama

"Thank you shinigami-sama" said Kurama

The shinigami smiled evilly and threw a yang sign at the kid which floated to his heart, forming half a white heart. Naruto's eyes shot wide open, his blue icy eyes were replaced by the yang symbol

He looked left and right, confused on where he is. Last he remembered was the fight with Sasuke and how he lost. The blonde kid started crying, and for the first time in 8 years, these were the tears of sadness

Kurama looked at the kid, wanting to do something but at the same time showing compassion would give a reason for the council to not agree with him. You see, Kurama was feared, and any signs of compassion if he shown any would be counted as a weakness and that would make everyone sceptical of the once feared nine tails

Naruto then spoke "Am I dead?"

"Yes and no" said the shinigami "You have received your yang life force but your yin is not here yet"

"Yang?" questioned Naruto

"Yang is the symbol of heat, heaven and light. Yin represents rock, dark and cold. You need both of these if you choose to exist in your world" answered the shinigami

"How do I get my yin?" asked Naruto

"Your yin melded with me" said Kurama

"Kyuubi!" yelled Naruto "What is going on here!"

"Relax kit, I am trying to save both our asses!" screamed the Kyuubi

"May we continue" said the racoon shadow

"Of course, Naruto, do you want to become a demon and take your charge as the new nine tailed beast?" asked the shinigami

"No way! I don't want to be a demon!" screamed Naruto as he pointed at the Kyuubi "If you don't know, my life is a mess because of him! I will never be accepted or be loved, I will be alone!" Naruto started to cry again "I don't want to be alone again"

"Relax Naruto, you won't be alone, being the new nine tailed demon means that you will not be able to go back to your world, you would stay with us an-"

"NO!" screamed Naruto "I have so many things I need to do like save my friend Sasuke from being Orochimaru-teme's puppet and I know that Tsunade-Obaa-chan wants to see me become Hokage and Sakur-"

"I guess that settles it, Naruto you are now declared dead" said the shinigami with no remorse in his tone

"Wait!" screamed Kurama "If he dies I die, that is how the seal works"

"We already know that Kurama, that is why we will stay with the new nine tailed demon" said a shadowy figure from the back

"What other way is there for both of us to survive" said Kurama

"The future says that if this kid survives, I will have less paperwork" said the shinigami as he brushed his hair for a bit with a purple comb "That settles it then! I shall give the kid the fox contract, you Kurama can teach him and also give him sage training and then he will prevent all those deaths! Which overall means less paperwork for me, oh but the problem would be that you will have to be stuck within the child again because the prophecy may not be fulfilled"

"So you are saying that I must return with the kit, but at the same time teach him everything here?" said Kurama, the shinigami nodded "Fine then, I agree"

"I will only allow it if the blonde agrees" said the shinigami, everyone was murmuring and saying that this shouldn't happen but a simple death glare from the shinigami shut them up

"If it gets me back to Konoha then I am up for it!" said Naruto

"Fine, I will allow Kurama to give Naruto enough of his power so that he will receive his yin part and revive him within a week, so you better teach him well or else the paperwork for me increases and you know how unhappy I am when it returns" said the shinigami in his stoic voice again, losing all that energy from before

Everyone instantly disappeared

Naruto was confused, who was this Kurama guy? Why do they want him to be the new nine tailed demon? Is he dead? Is he going to be safe? Will he see Sakura again?

"Kit" said the Kyuubi, Naruto looked at him "we will begin training after we settle in with the foxes"

"Why would you do this for me, don't you hate me?" asked Naruto

"I hate you still but if you die I die" said the Kyuubi "Besides, I want you to do me a favour"

"What would that be?" asked Naruto

"Kill Madera Uchiha"

"Who is that?" asked Naruto

"That man is the reason I am this powerful. I became engulfed in revenge with him ever since he used his sharingan eyes to control my mother and slander the name of the fox summons" said Kurama "He is the one that made me attack your village, he can control the most powerful demons with his cursed eyes"

"How can I beat him Kyuubi, I am so weak, I couldn't even save Sasuke" said Naruto, tears running down his whiskers

"Call me Kurama kit, and you showed that you could have beaten Sasuke but became the better man and didn't use the rasengan on him, that kit shows true power" said the nine tails

"Thank you kyu-I mean Kurama" said Naruto "What will happen to me now?"

"I will teach you, you will be my subordinate for this week with me so that you can learn to control and use my power, sage mode and learn as many jutsu and combat techniques as I know"

"Wait what about Sasuke, Sakura, Tsunade-Obaa-chan and ero-sennin!" cried Naruto

"Relax kit, it's only one week here, then we return" said Kurama

"Oh, then thanks a lot Kurama, for everything, I am sorry for what I said back there"

"It's alright kit, now let us start with this" Kurama pulled out a bell "Try to get it from me"

_"What is it with teachers and bells!" _screamed Naruto in his mind as he went into a fighting position


	2. Chapter 2 - Mysterious strangers

**Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, sorry for it being short but I wanted a sort of cliff hanger ending so that it will lead to my idea of each chapter having Naruto's story, and Hinata's story. This means that the next chapter will be all about Naruto, and then the one after it will be all about Hinata and so on...**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 2 - Mysterious strangers**

Naruto Uzumaki opened his eyes to see that he is in a crypt. Of course he didn't care since he is basically resurrected from the dead but what annoyed him is where the crypt was and what condition it was in. The crypt was thrown in a random part of the forest and was scorched. He was mad, his blue eyes, instantly changing to red

He walked around a bit looking for a sign of where he is only to notice that he is just outside of the border of Konoha. He walked to the closest town and bought some new clothes since his were burned

It has been a week since Naruto's death. People were out in the streets celebrating. Everyone was happy that the 'Kyuubi brat' has died. As this was happening, a kid, presumably 12 years old, wearing a dusty dark orange cloak with the hood up walked into Konoha. It hid everything except for his bright red demonic eyes which quickly changed back to serene blue as he easily walked past the two guards of the main gate in Konoha as though they didn't see him

He then went to the Hokage tower only to hear the screech of a pink haired girl talking to her blonde friend

"You going to celebrate Ino?" asked the pink lady

"What are you talking about Sakura?" asked Ino

"You know, celebrate the death of that demon"

Those words made the cloaked kid shake, tears were shooting out of his eyes, his eyes quickly changed from blue to red and the kid started walking towards them

"Who is this demon?" he asked hoping that it isn't who he thinks it is

"Who are you?" asked Ino

"I asked, who is this demon?"

"You must be new here, its Naruto Uzumaki, the nine tailed demon, he died in a mission and we are celeb-" Sakura was interrupted by a slap to the face from a midnight blue haired ninja with pupil less eyes

"How can you say that about him! He isn't a demon!" screamed the blue haired genin

"Shut up Hinata! just because you like him doesn't mean that he isn't a demon" screamed Sakura in retaliation

"Don't you know the difference between a demon and its jailor?" said Hinata while crying "He was your partner, why do you hate him so much?"

"He was my partner because Iruka-sensei put us together, but all he was to me was a useless and annoying teammate who got in the way between me and my Sasuke-kun" said Sakura

_"Why is Hinata defending me" _Thought the orange robe wearing kid

"H-he risked his life for you because he promised that he would bring Sasuke back and you betray him, where is your honour?" asked Hinata

"He failed on his promise and he deserves to die, that de-"

"Shut up Sakura!" screamed Hinata, anger boiling through her, she had lost everything in her life the day Naruto died, she didn't care anymore about what would happen to her

"Just get out of here Hinata before I attack you demon whore" said Sakura

Hinata activated her byakugan and glared at Sakura who used her chakra enhanced strength and punched her, successfully knocking her out

"Hinata!"screamed Naruto as he quickly grabbed Hinata and disappeared in a void of darkness

"He took Hinata!" screamed Ino

"Whatever" said Sakura as she headed to the hospital

Naruto took Hinata to his old apartment. When he went in he saw that it was destroyed. Broken glass, burnt carpets, clothes, and broken furniture _"Do they really hate me?" _Thought Naruto as he put Hinata on his bed while he put his hands over where she got hurt. His hands became bright green as it healed her wound.

Hinata woke up to see that she was in a room, but not just any room, it was Naruto's room. She remembered the time where people burned his apartment and how they destroyed most of his house. She couldn't see why people were so cruel until the Hokage decided to tell everyone Naruto's secret and how he housed the Kyuubi. Hinata didn't care though, instead, the secret made her understand him more. It was similar to the caged bird seal yet different. Speaking of caged bird seal, after Naruto's death, the Hyuga council declared the new heir and it was Hanabi , Hinata's sister. This meant that Hinata is branded with the seal and forever become a branch member similar to Neji. She was alone, and the fact that Naruto died made the pain unbearable and now, for some reason, she woke up in his room

She walked around and started to smell ramen in the kitchen, which is odd since the kitchen was fully destroyed. She noticed the boy from before with the orange cape, eating some cup ramen. The boy looked up at her, his eyes were green, but she could sense chakra coming from him as though he was using genjutsu to cover up important aspects of his face

"H-hello" said Hinata to the strange boy

"Hi" he replied quietly "Care to join me, the only thing that I found that wasn't burned was the cup ramen here"

Hinata nodded and noticed that the boy was using water and fire jutsu to heat up the ramen. She sat in front of him and said "N-not to be rude, but who are you"

"I am not ready to tell you my name" He said as he looked at her face "Because I want you to be safe"

"Oh, um ok" said Hinata as the biy pointed at the cup ramen "Eat" He said

"So what happened...why was I knocked out?" asked Hinata "The last thing I remember was Sakura...Sakura!" screamed Hinata in anger. This caused the boy to flinch and Hinata noticed "S-sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

"It's alright" said the boy as he finished his cup ramen "Care to tell me more about this 'demon'"

"You mean Naruto-kun" said Hinata in sadness "Naruto-kun was the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, a demon who attacked this village 12 years ago. The adults of the village knew that Naruto-kun was the container of the Kyuubi and they wanted revenge on him because they thought he was the reincarnation of the fox"

"Do you think that Naruto is the reincarnation of the fox?" asked Naruto

"No!" Yelled Hinata "Naruto-kun is more human than the people of this village, he is a person that should be respected because he has a burden that he could've used against the village, yet he didn't because he is a hero...or at least was" Her voice cracked and she started to cry "I always liked Naruto-kun...I just wish I could've told him that he was loved, by someone his age"

"I must leave now" said the boy as he got up "Remember Hinata, to never give up" he then walked to the door and turned around to look at her for the last time. Hinata caught a glimpse of his hair, it was orange "oh and one more thing, Naruto would want you to move on, to enjoy life in peace" said the boy as he walked out and jumped to the nearest building _"Hinata-chan...I'm sorry but it's for the best" _He thought as he left her

_"Who was he? Why was he using genjutsu to cover his features and why was he asking me about Naruto-kun? Should I tell the Hokage about him? No, he isn't much of a threat"_ Thought Hinata as she walked out of the door. Hinata turned and looked at the broken frame which contained the photo of team 7 at the ground and picked it up. She pulled out the photo and put it in her pocket _"Naruto-kun...I promise you that I will get stronger and protect everyone that needs protecting, I won't back down! Because that is my nindo!"_

The hooded boy was now at the gates of Konoha, he needed to escape, he needed to leave. People here hate him, except for a select few, and he would be questioned about his return. Naruto expertly snuck out with no eye witnesses and went forward, looking for a peaceful place to settle in

**XXX - Four months later - XXX**

Hinata has grown a lot from the last time the mysterious hooded boy talked to her. She had been training non-stop and has created a total of 5 new jutsu that utilizes the Hyuga Jyuken style. She had surpassed Neji, her sister Hanabi, and has almost defeated her own father in a spar. The problem with this was that her caged bird seal has been activated a total of 12 times. They were mostly for simple mistakes such as not putting enough sugar in the tea that the Hyuga council had asked of her or that she was late for her training sessions by mere seconds. Yes Hinata's life has been hard, but she promised Naruto that she will be strong, and will not back down, because that is her nindo

Hinata now has a day off at the moment and is currently eating ramen at Ichiraku's. She had always liked ramen, and when she found out that Naruto had an interest in it too, she became excited. She ordered her favourite ramen bowl, the Naruto deluxe special, in honour of her favourite blonde ninja

A strange man wearing all black walked into the ramen stand and sat on a stool next to Hinata. He was around the age of 30 and had a spiky hair style similar to Naruto's, except his hair was black and he was sporting a goatee. He picked up the ramen menu and spoke out to the owner "Why is this choice called the Naruto deluxe special if it doesn't contain extra Naruto?"

Hinata giggled at the statement, and the man looked at her quizzically "I suppose you know?" he asked her

"Yes, it was Konoha's hero's favourite ramen flavour, Ichiraku-san just made it bigger and added the name deluxe after it" said Hinata with a small smile

"Still doesn't answer my question, unless the hero's name was Naruto" said the man while pondering the question in his mind. Hinata giggled at the face he made and said "Yes, that was his name, although people here don't see him as a hero"

"Why not?" asked the man

"Well he housed the creature known as the Kyuubi, a demon who attacked this village 12 years ago" said Hinata

"Interesting, so why does the village hate him exactly? I mean it doesn't sound like he was the Kyuubi itself" said the man

"That is also what I think but these stupid villagers don't understand that and they even held a huge carnival style party on the day of his death!" Hinata screamed in anger, this caused the man to be surprised by the sudden change of aura coming from this girl

"Hmm, it looks to me like you had feelings for this Naruto" said the man

"More than you know" said Hinata dreamingly

"Interesting...anyways, my name is Kazuki!" said the man with a smile as he extended his hand to Hinata

"Hinata" she replied as she shook his hand

"So is there any reason why you have a seal on your forehead?" asked the man as he ordered the Naruto deluxe special

"Y-yes" stuttered Hinata "I am a Hyuga, therefore I needed to be sealed"

"Makes no sense" said Kazuki as he looked at her in the eye "I don't understand why anyone would do this to their child, I mean I came from a hard life but having a deadly and incomplete seal on my head that has the ability to destroy my brain cells and have been put from my own family would be far worse" The ramen he ordered was placed in front of him

"Well my family" said Hinata with as much venom as she could muster "Hated me"

"I am sorry to hear that...Hey I have an idea! Why don't you join me on my adventure, I mean I need a companion and you need someone with at least some compassion" said Kazuki

"Sure" said Hinata with no restraint what so ever, this caused Kazuki to look at her in a confused way

"Why would you just agree to join me with no hesitation" said the man as he looked quite amused

"Well I wanted to run away from here for quite a while, you see our Hokage isn't doing anything to help me at the moment since it is a 'clan problem' and I know that they will one day use the seal to 'accidentally' kill me" said Hinata as she finished her bowl of ramen "Besides, the only thing I will miss here is the ramen, I have no friends, no family and no career since this stupid seal took it all from me" She then pointed at the seal on her forehead with her thumb

"Alright then, come back here tomorrow at morning and we shall head out of this horrendous village since I need to finish a few things here" said Kazuki as he disappeared, replacing himself with some leaves

Hinata smiled brightly, finally she would be free from her clan, she was confused on how none of the branch members would try to run away and become missing ninja to be safe because from what she has endured, being a branch member meant surviving without someone using the seal on you. The constant fear of the seal activating, the punishments for doing something wrong, no matter how little it was, this was the thing Hinata hated, the thing she tried to change but couldn't due to the fact that she is a branch member

_"My plan is to find a way to remove this seal, become stronger and defeat the main branch members so that I can finally save the Hyuga from the curse of the bird seal, because I made a promise to Neji-nii that I will remove the seal one day...no matter how long it takes me, I will give you freedom Neji, trust me" _Thought Hinata as she went back to her clan compound to avoid suspicion


	3. Chapter 3 - Sensei

**Hello everyone and sorry for such a short chapter but I wanted to have this in the previous one but it didn't seem to fit well with the other chapter, at least for me, oh and this will at least keep your lust for this story at bay for another few days hehehe**

**Anyways, please tell me what you think, I really want to know what people think of this, like the character of Hinata for instance and stuff like that**

**Now Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 3 - Sensei**

Hinata went home one last time to see Neji one last time. Everyone in her clan treated her like trash, like a waste of space until the chunin exams. Once Neji was defeated by Naruto Uzumaki, his heart changed and his fate mentality was removed. He now cared more about Hinata and even helped her once she got her cage bird seal

Once Hinata entered, she saw an elder standing there, a frown on his face but Hinata could tell that he was grinning on the inside since he found a new reason to 'punish' her

"Hinata Hyuga, you have been out of the clan house for several hours past curfew, you do know that we changed the time yesterday to 9:00" said the Hyuga "This means that you have to be punished"

Hinata didn't say anything, she just put up her calm mask, a mask she forged after Naruto's death, and took the pain, as though to not satisfy the elder Hyuga. He kept the pain hand sign up for 2 minutes, something not many Hyuga's can survive. Hinata hasn't screamed at all during that time, she just closed her eyes and waited for the unbearable pain to subside

"I don't understand you little one, but you are not worthy of being a Hyuga" said the Hyuga male as he left her be. Hinata dropped to the floor, panting and crying, tears of all the pain, past and now, came flooding through

A moment later she felt a hand on her shoulder as it pulled her up. She turned around to see Neji with a sad look, a look of emptiness, something she hadn't seen since Naruto's funeral

"Hinata...You don't have to defy them, fake your pain, it's safer" he said to her

Hinata shook her head and smirked "I will not satisfy them with my pain, one day I will remove these seals, trust me Neji-nee-san"

Neji chuckled "That defiant smirk, it reminds me too much of him, maybe we will have another one like Uzumaki here"

Hinata blushed slightly "T-thank you nee-san, oh and do not worry tomorrow" she said as she walked to her room in the branch section of the Hyuga sector

"tomorrow?" said Neji to himself _"What is she going to do tomorrow?"_

Hinata woke up early today and grabbed her now ready bag. She opened her door since branch members don't have windows in their rooms and left. She successfully snuck out of the branch sector but the problem to leaving was the two guards at the post, who always had their byakugan active. Hinata was a fair distance away from them so they wouldn't notice her. Hinata was thinking of an escape plan but was kicked out of her thoughts when a hand grabbed her back, she turned around and saw Neji _"It seems that he does that a lot nowadays"_

"Why?" was his one word question

"Simple, I want everyone to be free, I want you to be free" she responded with a smile

"I will not go against your wishes Hinata-sama, mostly because I want you to be safe and free and if you have a plan, then by all means escape, I hate what this village has done to our hero and I would leave with you as well but if they find out only you left, not to be rude, but they will only send few people after you, compared to the two of us" was his long winded answer

"It is alright Neji-nee and enough with this Hinata-sama stuff, call me nii-chan alright?" said Hinata with a smirk

"Hopefully this isn't the last time I call you nii-chan" he said almost to himself "Now I will help you with escaping, what do you have planned?"

"The guards will not expect me to casually walk up to them, and knock them unconcious and leave now would they" answered Hinata with a foxy smile as she walked up to the guards

Hinata walked to the two guards, casually with her hands behind her head. Both turned around and gave her a quizzical look. One of the guards looked at her and said "Well well well, if it isn't the pretty little caged princess, right?"

"Why do you hate me?" asked Hinata bluntly

The other guard gave her a glare and said "Because you were a princess, you were safe, you had everything you wanted and more, and what do we get!"

"nada!" was the other guard's answer

Hinata chuckled lightly and said something that she hoped would tick them off "So you two wanted to be princesses?"

And tick them off it did as veins popped on their foreheads. One guard went to grab her from her beige coat but Hinata pulled out two syringes with green fluids from her coat and injected them inside the mens' body, causing them to go limp

Neji walked over to the two fallen bodies and held out his hands towards Hinata "Guess this is goodbye"

"For now, nii-san" responded Hinata as she shook his hand and left quickly

Neji sighed and went back to his room, with a true smile on his face

Hinata reached the closed ramen bar and noticed that Kazuki was sitting on the floor with a bored look as he stared at the sky. He somehow sensed her and turned around, waving his hands towards her like a child. Hinata smiled at him and said "Shall we go Kazuki-san?"

"Of course, now once we leave and feel safe, I will start to train you, so instead of calling me Kazuki-san, I want you to call me Kazuki-sensei, got it?" said the man as he leapt forwards towards the gates at a high speed, making Hinata follow him

Hinata smiled at how her life will change and how her future was getting better and responded

"Hai, sensei"

* * *

"sensei! sensei! Please show us that cool ball thing move, it was so cool!" said a young brown haired child with green eyes as he hopped up and down in a dark forest "I can probably master it once you teach me, please sensei"

"Yeah sensei, I want to see it too, maybe we can learn it as well if you teach us" said a purple haired girl with black eyes, about the same age as the brown haired child

"Yeah! Pleaaaase sensei?" asked a black haired kid with orange eyes as he was running in circles around his sensei, saying please over and over again

"Fine" said their sensei, giving into their demands and created a small, spiralling ball of chakra in his right hand "Now who here remembers it's name?"

"Rasengan!" replied the black haired boy and purple haired girl at once. Both of them looked at each other and blushed

The brown haired child spoke up "We saw you use it a couple of times, and it's really cool, so can you teach us, pleaaaase?"

"Sure, but we need to head into the closest town so we can rest up and get the supplies for your training" replied their sensei "And I need to teach you guys water walking, so we should get to the hot springs as well"

"You just want to peek on women!" yelled the orange eyed boy

"I do not peek on women!" yelled their sensei angrily "I am not a pervert!"

"But sensei" said the purple haired girl "you were staring at that one girl, ya know, that one time we were training to climb trees near Konoha while she was in that waterfall area"

"She was...um...a very important person to me"

"So sensei has a crush on someone?" said the brown haired boy with a smirk

"Shut up! Or else no training for you three" replied their sensei with a smirk once all three of them stopped talking "Now lets speed up before nightfall"

The group of four sped up towards the direction of the land of waves


End file.
